1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to operating a storage controller, and more particularly to initializing a main memory of a data storage device using a memory initialization device with a wider band width than a central processing unit (CPU) or a direct memory access (DMA).
2. Description of the Related Art
A solid state drive (SSD), as one of auxiliary memory devices, has advantages of having less operating noises, less power consumption, and faster speed than a hard disk drive (HDD). As a capacity of a NAND flash memory of the SSD is gradually increased, a capacity of a buffer memory such as a dynamic random access memory including meta information or a mapping table of the NAND flash memory is also constantly increased. An initializing operation is required to use a dynamic random access memory (DRAM), and, as a capacity of the DRAM is increased, time required to initialize the DRAM is also increased.